Traditional electrical power networks include three systems: generation, transmission, and distribution. The distribution system (i.e., distribution grid or distribution network) receives power from one or more high-voltage sources of the transmission system and distributes that power to feeder lines. The main functions of the distribution grid include voltage transformation, voltage regulation and conservation, and switching and protection. Voltage transformation steps down power from the transmission voltage level to a distribution voltage level. Voltage regulation adjusts the voltage of the feeder lines as loads are added and removed. Switching and protection includes switches, circuit breakers, reclosers, and fuses that automatically or manually connect or disconnect portions of the distribution grid, which changes the grid's topology.
Technology has transformed distribution grids into decentralized systems that include a variety of power generation and storage components. For example, premises (e.g., a home or a business) within the distribution grid may operate their own energy resources (e.g., solar cells, wind turbines, and batteries) that can also provide power to the distribution grid. Further, smart energy devices (e.g., ZigBee® of ZigBee Alliance Corp., San Ramon, Calif.) allow utility operators to remotely control components of the distribution grid.